


Just gimme a kiss or something more

by BigLeoSis



Series: Skinny Steve & Winter Soldier [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Just gimme a kiss or something more

**Just gimme a kiss or something more**

 

Es war nicht die erste Mission, die Bucky seit seiner Rückkehr mit den restlichen Avengers machte.

Nachdem öffentlich geworden war, was Hydra mit mir angestellt hatte und das Captain America somit 'tot' war, war die Öffentlichkeit entsetzt gewesen.

SHIELD hatte alles daran gesetzt, Buckys Hintergrund als Winter Soldier zu klären und das er es war, dem man meine Rettung verdankte.

Bucky hatte sich auch öffentlich zu seinen Taten als Winter Soldier bekannt und um die Vergebung aller Betroffenen gebeten. Er wollte alles daran setzen, um es auf irgendeine Art und Weise wieder gut zu machen.

 

Er hatte begonnen mit Natasha zu trainieren. Tony und Bruce kümmerten sich um seinen Arm und ziemlich schnell fügte er sich in unseren Alltag ein.

Jede freie Sekunde verbrachten wir zusammen und versuchten nun gemeinsam die fehlenden Jahre aufzuarbeiten. Auch genossen wir es nun endlich zu unseren Gefühlen füreinander stehen zu können, ohne irgendwelche weitreichenden Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen.

Ich liebte es in Buckys starken Armen einzuschlafen, dass ich wieder in seine Arme passte wie früher. Es war also nicht ganz so schlecht, was Hydra mit mit getan hatte.

Es war schlimm, dass stand außer Frage. Aber nach den anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hatte ich mich mit der neuen Situation angefreundet.

 

Auch Bucky blühte wieder auf. Er lachte, mache Witze und Scherze. Auch sein alter Beschützerinstinkt kam wieder zum Vorschein, zumindest was mich betraf und auch seine Erinnerungen wurden immer besser.

 

Doch bei allem Schönen, dass unsere Wiedervereinigung mit sich brachte, gab es auch die schlechten Tage. Ein Asthmaanfall, Selbstzweifel oder ein Flashback, die uns aufzeigten, dass nicht alles hundertprozentig perfekt war.

Und dann gab es für mich noch die Zeit, wo die Avengers in den Einsatz mussten und Bucky mit ihnen ging. Er sah es als seine Pflicht an … um seine Taten als Winter Soldier auszugleichen.

 

Aber die Zeit, bis er dann wieder gesund und unverletzt bei mir war, war grauenhaft.

 

Und heute war so ein Tag.

Früh am Morgen waren alle blitzschnell aufgebrochen, wegen eines Notfalls, hatten mich allein am Frühstückstisch sitzen gelassen.

Ich wollte den genauen Grund gar nicht wissen.

Aber mit jeder Stunde die verging wurde ich unruhiger, wurden meine Ängste immer größer.

Am Anfang tigerte ich noch im Gemeinschaftswohnzimmer umher, ehe ich mich vor die große Glasfront setzt und in die Richtung blickte, wo die großen Rauchsäulen in den Himmel stiegen.

Mein Magen krampfte sich bei jeder Explosion zusammen und ich war unruhig.

 

Pepper kam am frühen Nachmittag mit einer Suppe zu mir. Sie setzte sich neben mich und blieb, während ich schweigend aß.

 

„Danke Pepper,“ sagte ich, als der Teller leer war.

 

„Keine Ursache Steve.“

 

Sie saß im Schneidersitz neben mir, mit Jeansshorts und Bluse.

In meinen Augen war Pepper eine der außergewöhnlichsten Frauen, die ich kannte. Sie war hübsch, intelligent und sie besaß einen unglaublichen Humor. Außerdem nahm sie es mit Tony auf und dafür gebührte ihr der höchste Respekt.

 

Wir saßen weiter schweigend vor dem Fenster und starrten gemeinsam in die Ferne. Wir brauchten nie viel Worte, denn Pepper war einer der Menschen, der wenigen Menschen, wo ich mich auch so wohl fühlte.

 

**=*=**

 

Die Stunden vergingen quälend langsam und ich musste wohl eingenickt sein, denn es war Jarvis Stimme, die mich aus dem Schlaf holte.

 

„Mr. Rogers, Miss Potts, Sir und der Rest des Teams werden in Kürze auf dem Dach eintreffen.“

 

Ich schüttelte die Steifheit aus meinen Gliedern und streckte meinen Rücken, ehe ich mich vom Boden aufquälte und Pepper zum Fahrstuhl folgte.

 

„Jarvis, wie ist der Status des Teams?“ fragte ich.

 

„Bis auf ein paar kleinerer Blessuren sind alle wohl auf,“ klärte uns das AI auf und ich atmete tief durch.

 

Kleinere Blessuren konnten alles sein. Vom verstauchten Zeh bis hin zu einer Platzwunde. Aber es bedeutete auch, dass niemand ins Krankenhaus oder SHIELDs medizinische Abteilung musste.

Und es hieß auch, dass es Bucky gut ging.

 

Pepper und ich verließen den Fahrstuhl gerade, als Clint den Quinjet auf der Plattform landete und Tony kurz darauf neben ihm.

Ich knete nervös meine Finger, als sich die Tür öffnete und alle ausstiegen.

Erst Natasha („Ladies first, Jungs!“)

Dann folgten Bruce und Clint.

Bucky kam als Letzter und er war so in das Gespräch mit den Anderen vertieft, dass er uns erst bemerkte, als alle vor mir und Pepper stehen bleiben. Bucky sah zu mir und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

 

Mir … mir blieb das Herz stehen.

Er hatte Schrammen und Kratzer an der Stirn, Wangen und Kinn, einen Cut in der Augenbraue und an seinem Hals konnte man einen beginnenden blauen Fleck erkennen.

Über die Definition von 'kleinen Blessuren' würde ich noch einmal mit Jarvis reden müssen. Das war alles andere als 'Klein'!

 

Bucky schien meinen Blick zu bemerkt zu haben und ein entschuldigendes Lächeln machte sich bei ihm breit.

 

„Hey Steve …“

 

Ich starrte ihn finster an.

Was wohl bei einer Körpergröße von 1,60m nicht mehr ganz so beeindruckend wirkte, wie bei 1,80m, aber es hatte seine Wirkung.

 

„Es tut mir Leid Steve … wirklich! Ich hab wirklich gut auf mich aufgepasst, ehrlich!“

 

„Wenn man 'sich mitten ins Getümmel werfen' als vorsichtig und aufpassen bezeichnet, dann warst du heute schon fast übervorsichtig James,“ quittierte Natasha seine Worte.

 

„Aaaawwww Nat!“ stöhnte Bucky, ehe er wieder zu mir sah. „Aber es tut mir wirklich Leid! Echt!“

 

Ich warf Bucky einen letzten Blick zu, bevor ich mich umdrehte und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zum Aufzug ging. Ich hörte Bucky leise fluchen und eine schnelle Entschuldigung murmeln, ehe er mir mit einem lauten „Stevie!“ folgte.

Er erreichte den Fahrstuhl gerade noch, bevor sich die Tür sich vollständig schlossen und schlüpfte in die Kabine.

 

Durch meinen Kopf rasten Gedanken, tausend Dinge schlichen sich herein.

Was wenn Bucky etwas passiert wäre? Was wenn er in einem Leichensack zurück gekommen oder er doch schlimmer verletzt worden wäre?

Ich liebte Bucky aus der Tiefe meines Herzens. Es gab kaum Worte dafür, was ich für ihn empfand.

Aber es gab genügend Worte dafür, was ich fühlen würde, sollte dieser Ernstfall jemals eintreten. Trauer, Angst, Wut, Depression, Hilflosigkeit und das Wissen, dass wir wieder keine Chance bekommen hatten gemeinsam alt zu werden.

 

All diese Gedanken rasten binnen Sekunden durch meinen Kopf und ich bemerkte erst, dass ich kurz davor einen Anfall zu provozieren, als sich Buckys Hände an meine Wangen legten.

 

„Tief durchatmen Steve. Es ist alles gut. Ich bin hier, es geht mir gut.“

 

Bucky sprach leise und sehr sanft zu mir.

Und ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich mich an ihn gedrückt und meine Arme um seine Mitte geschlungen. Buckys Hände legten sich an meinen Hinterkopf und er küsste mich sanft auf die Schläfe.

 

„Du bist verletzt,“ murmelte ich leise gegen seine Kevlarweste.

 

„Es sind nur ein paar blaue Flecken Stevie. Es geht mir gut!“

 

Für den Moment ließ ich es gut sein.

Es hatte keinen Sinn jetzt mit Bucky eine Diskussion deswegen zu beginnen. Ich war zu aufgebracht, weil er ein wenig lädiert war und Bucky war noch vom Kampf aufgedreht. Das war eine gefährliche Kombination.

 

Ich löste mich den Rest der Fahrt nicht von Bucky. Erst als der Fahrstuhl in unserer Etage angekommen war.

Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln gingen wir gleich durch in unser Badezimmer.

Hier war es schön warm, da wir die Heizung in diesem Raum so gut wie nie ausschalteten. Seit ich wieder ich war, mochte ich es nach meiner Dusche oder einem Bad mollig warm. Und die Gefahr, dass ich mich danach erkältete war auch um einiges geringer.

 

Bucky ging zur Wanne und löste dabei den Gürtel um seine Hüften, der laut klackernd zu Boden fiel. Ich quittierte das Ganze mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, während ich meinem Freund folgte.

Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ sich Bucky auf den Rand der Wanne sinken und ich begann mit geschickten Fingern die Verschlüsse seiner Weste zu öffnen. Ich wusste um die Verstecke seiner Waffen. Alte Gewohnheiten starben nur schwer aus. Und so zog ich ein paar Messer, Handfeuerwaffen und so weiter aus seiner Uniform.

Mit jeder Schicht die ich von Bucky nahm wurde er wieder mehr zu meinem Freund, wurde er James Buchanan Barnes.

 

„Heb die Arme,“ forderte ich ihn auf, als ich sein Shirt aus der Hose zupfte.

 

Bucky gehorchte und ich sog scharf die Luft ein, als ich den Stoff von ihm entfernt hatte und ihn unachtsam auf den Boden fallen ließ.

 

„Bucky,“ wimmerte ich und er sah mich mit gequältem Blick an.

 

Sein Oberkörper war übersät mit blauen Flecken. Ein besonders großer zog sich über seine linke Seite.

So vorsichtig wie möglich ließ ich meine Finger über die dunkel verfärbten Stellen gleiten. Es sah so schlimm aus. Und ich fragte mich nicht zum ersten Mal, was dann große Blessuren waren?

Aber ich war wohl der letzte, der Bucky dafür verurteilen durfte.

 

„Früher hast du dich um mich gekümmert,“ sagte ich leise.

 

Bucky schnaubte lachend. „Ja, immer wenn du dich wieder für ein Mädchen eingesetzt hattest.“

 

Unsere Blicke trafen sich. „Es fühlt sich schrecklich an,“ bemerkte ich.

 

„Hmm,“ bestätigte Bucky. „Seine Liebsten verletzt zu sehen fühlt sich immer schrecklich an. Und egal was Andere sagen mögen, es wird auch nie leichter werden. Ich habe früher immer mit dir gefühlt. Es war, als ob ich deine Schmerzen ebenfalls spüren konnte ...“

 

Ich wusste, was Bucky meinte, denn mir ging es im Moment gerade genauso.

Ich ließ meine Hände nach oben gleiten und legte sie an seine Wangen, ehe ich mich nach vorn beugte und ihn sanft auf die Lippen küsste. Ich spürte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen, als er seine Hände an meine Hüften legte.

 

„Lass uns unter die Dusche gehen,“ forderte ich Bucky auf, als ich mich von ihm löste.

 

„Du kommst mit?“ fragte er mit einem Zwinkern.

 

Ich machte einen Schritt zurück und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Als ob ich dich SO allein in die Dusche gehen lassen würde. Du siehst aus wie der Tod auf zwei Beinen. Und du bist definitiv zu schwer für mich, um dich dann allein aus der Dusche zu ziehen.“

Ich drehte mich um, um das Wasser anzudrehen, damit es schön warm wurde.

„Los Barnes, zieh dich fertig aus. Oder brauchst du dafür auch noch meine Hilfe?“

 

Bucky rollte mit den Augen, ehe er sich mühevoll vom Wannenrand hochstemmte, um seine Hose auszuziehen.

Ich machte mit meinen Klamotten kurzen Prozess und warf sie auch gleich in den Container, damit ich sie später noch in die Maschine werfen konnte.

 

Ich folgte Bucky unter das Wasser und schloss die Glastür hinter uns. Bucky entspannte sich merklich, als das warme Nass über seinen geschundenen Körper floss. Er hob seinen Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken und ließ es über sein Gesicht laufen, ehe er es mit seinen Händen sauber machte.

Ich nahm unser Duschbad und gab eine große Menge in meine Handfläche. Ich schäumte es auf, ehe ich Bucky vorsichtig damit einseifte. Ich versuchte so wenig Druck auf seine lädierten Stellen wie nur möglich auszuüben, aber manchmal gelang es mir einfach nicht und er murrte leise.

Mit einem kleinen Schubs brachte ich Bucky dazu, sich umzudrehen und ich widmete mich auch seinem Rücken. Er war nicht mit so vielen blauen Flecken übersät, aber er hatte auch dort ein paar gemeine Stellen, die ich mit besonderer Vorsicht behandelte.

 

Als ich mit Bucky fertig war, wollte ich mich selbst noch schnell abduschen. Doch mein Freund hielt mich auf, nahm mir das Duschbad aus der Hand und seifte mich nun von oben bis unten ein. Als sich seine Arme um mich schlossen, schmiegte ich mich an seine Brust, küsste einen der blauen Flecken, was Bucky leise lachen ließ.

 

„Du weißt, dass man sie nicht besser küssen kann?“ neckte er mich.

 

Ich nickte, ließ meine Fingerspitzen über die Stelle streichen, wo sich sein Herz befand. Es wieder unter meinen Finger schlagen zu fühlen überwältigte mich immer wieder und ich hob meinen Kopf, um in Buckys grauen Augen versinken zu können.

Bucky beugte sich zu mir runter, schloss seine Arme noch fester um mich, drückte mich fest an sich, ohne auf seine Wunden zu achten und küsste mich verlangend. Ich erwiderte den Kuss nicht minder leidenschaftlich und grub meine Finger nun in sein dunkles Haar.

Buckys Hände glitten über meinen Körper, über meinen Rücken, meinen Hintern, meine Schenkel … und er hob mich hoch. Ohne Umschweife oder große Mühe. Meine Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüften, während sich meine Arme um seinen Hals legten.

 

Wir unterbrachen den Kuss nicht einmal, als Bucky die paar Schritte machte und mein Rücken die kalten Fliesen der Dusche berührte.

Unsere Lippen berührten sich immer wieder sanft und als wir uns schließlich voneinander trennten, lehnte ich meine Stirn gegen Buckys. Dieser spitzte seine Lippen wieder ein wenig und berührte meine sanft. Meine Finger glitten durch Buckys dichte Haare und ich schmiegte meine Wange an seine.

 

„Ich wünschte ich könnte all deine Verletzungen besser küssen,“ flüsterte ich in sein Ohr.

 

Bucky lachte leise. Ich spürte das Rumpeln in seiner Brust, ehe er seinen Kopf ein wenig nach hinten neigte, um mich ansehen zu können.

 

„Steve,“ seufzte Bucky. „Es sind nur ein paar blauer Flecken und ein paar Schrammen. Sie werden in ein paar Tagen kaum mehr zu sehen sein.“ Bucky löste eine Hand, strich mir ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es unter deiner Fürsorge noch schneller gehen wird.“

 

Ich nickte. Ich würde mich mit Sicherheit gut um ihn kümmern. Daran gab es keinerlei Zweifel.

 

„Lass uns aus der Dusche raus und ins Bett gehen. Ich bin müde,“ bemerkte Bucky.

 

Ich nickte und wartete darauf, dass er mich runter ließ. Doch Bucky trug mich aus der Dusche, nachdem er das Wasser abgedreht hatte und stellte mich erst auf unserem flauschigen Teppich ab.

Ich griff nach unseren Handtüchern und wickelte mich selbst darin ein, ehe ich Bucky vorsichtig abtrocknete. Doch Bucky ließ mich es nicht lange machen, ehe er mir den Stoff abnahm und sich selbst trocken rubbelte.

Als er fertig war, machte Bucky sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer und ich folgte ihm kurze Zeit später. Ich hatte noch die Heparinsalbe gegen Prellungen aus dem Schrank geholt.

 

Bucky saß in Boxershorts auf unserem Bett, als ich das Zimmer betrat.

Ich suchte mir schnell selbst eine Boxershorts heraus und ein T-Shirt. Ich wollte mich schließlich nicht erkälten.

Anschließend ging ich zu meinem Freund, der auf seine verschränkten Hände blickte. Ich öffnete den Deckel der Salbe und kniete mich vor Bucky auf den Boden. Ich gab ein wenig der kühlen Salbe auf meine Finger und begann jedes von Buckys Hämatome einzucremen. Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir, ließ mich davon aber nicht ablenken.

 

Als ich am letzten Fleck angekommen war, dem an Buckys Hals, hob ich meinen Blick und sah in Buckys Augen. In ihnen lag so viel Liebe und Zuneigung, dass es mir für einen Moment die Brust zusammenschnürte.

 

„Danke Steve.“

 

Ich nickte, weil ich meiner Stimme im Moment nicht traute.

Bucky schlüpfte vorsichtig in sein Shirt, ehe er ins Bett kroch und sich unter die Decke legte. Ich stellte die Salbe noch schnell auf meinen Nachttisch, ehe ich ihm folgte.

Ich hatte nie begriffen, wie warm ich gewesen war, nachdem ich das Serum bekommen hatte.

Und auch wenn Bucky nur eine abgeschwächte Form davon bekommen hatte, war die Wärme die er nun abstrahlte so familiär, so altbekannt, dass es ein Leichtes für mich war, mich in seine Arme zu legen, die Augen zu schließen und einzuschlafen.

 

Hier fühlte ich mich sicher.

 

Hier fühlte ich mich geborgen.

 

Hier war ich zu Hause.

 

http://inediblesushi.tumblr.com/post/118470693491/cute-twink-steve-with-his-sometimes-punk-boyfriend

 

Come & visit me: https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis oder https://www.facebook.com/pages/Pinky-Twinkle-Leo/100963423325799 (hier gibt’s auch Infos zum kommenden Manga-Projekt)


End file.
